


your stars, my universe

by honeyvnho



Series: short and sweet [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1k words of lost dignty and sanity, Fluff, I regret this, M/M, actually i'm not, future me current me was a dumb dumb bitch i'm terribly sorry, honestly wtf happened, i can feel my soul entering the depths of hell for this, i did this because i was bored and had too much time on my hands, i'm deprived for fucks sake, just renhyuck and making out, make out sessions, my last bits of sanity and dignity were sacrificed to make this, sequal to my previous renhyuck fic, short and sweet, so much, soft renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: i laugh softly at your cuteness before hugging you tighter in my grasp, thinking about how thankful i am for being granted to be with someone like you, for you were truly a mystery at first but now you’re like an open book, holding the entire universe in your grasp including my heart and emotions with that.hoping that one day, i’ll get to spend every day with you.SEQUAL TO: your utopia, my euphoria





	your stars, my universe

**Author's Note:**

> sequal to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003481
> 
> ALSO i was desperate as fuck for renhyuck content that i fucked around and made this, future me if you're reading this i fucked up and i'm not really sorry
> 
> I SACRIFICED MY DIGNITY

you were always a carefree soul, who knew his ways around others except for those times you would somehow lose yourself in the endless streets, which would result in me having to pick you up. at first when i met you, you were stubborn and hesitant at first but as i opened the door to my world to yours, you slowly opened yourself up to me too. 

those times when i would catch you staring at me with stars in your eyes was something i craved for, the way you laughed with your whole body, the way your smile made it to me, you were something else.

in the past you were closed off but when you met me, i was determined to show you that i’d love you for you were the light of my life. your innocence and purity pulled me in like daisies but because of it, you became confused. those small details you never seem to notice but i never fail to see, given the opportunity to love you seemed like an eternity. 

your gentle soothing voice which seemed to send me to levels of heaven i can’t even describe. the way my fingers curled through your hair as your head rested on my thigh, the way your lips moved as you sang another lullaby to me. 

your little looks of adoration to me as i pushed your blonde locks out of your face, my hand creeping to your chest and feeling your heartbeat feeling it beat faster every second. 

we never broke eye contact, your eyes holding the universe luring me into your world. i couldn’t help myself, i cup your face holding my whole world in my hands, your hands holding onto my wrists. slowly closing my eyes and leaning down to you, stopping inches away from your tempting lips. our heavy breaths bouncing off each other’s lips as both our eyes flutter open and before we know it; our lips are molded against each other fitting perfectly like a puzzle. 

you tasted like mints which made me even more tempted, falling further into your intoxicating eyes made me dizzy. but i could sense your nervous excitement, your hands clutching tightly against my wrists as my thumb brushes against your cheek. i lick your top lip, sending you the message that it’s okay, you’re allowed to be afraid and feel things. your tightening grip on my wrists softly disappears as your hands glide over to my orange hair, running your fingers through my locks. the way our lips mashed against each other was making us slowly run out of breathe, i’m so lost in your eyes i had to stop myself because you were driving me insane. 

our chests heaved up and down as our heavy breaths filled the atmosphere, we stared into each other’s eyes, unconsciously our eyes are found peeking at each other’s swollen lips the sensation moments before slowly leaving and suddenly we found ourselves back in the same position. 

except this time, we’re on your bed with myself on top of you and you softly whining with the desperation of my lips against yours. my hands on your waist and your fingers roaming through my hair, i’m so lost in your gentle whines that i start becoming rough with you, biting your bottom lip with my mind clouded of temptation. i pull away, resting my forehead against yours to stop myself going any further, i shouldn’t have forgotten that you’re fragile, i was afraid that i was going to break you. 

but your hands trail up to my face and you flash me that grin that you always did to me and i’m caught in your eyes once again, i leaned down and left a gentle kiss to your lips before moving down to your jaw sucking on your skin, leaving kisses from your jaws down to your neck. i remember that time when you told me that you went weak for neck kisses, which sorta fueled me to continue. i left oceans of galaxies on your neck, your soft moans whining for more as i moved down to your collarbones which honestly, for fuck’s sake i really couldn’t resist myself. 

i planted kisses against the cosmos i created against your blanket of stars, your cheeks now flustered. i pull away to look at the masterpiece i made, your arms are covering your eyes, but i didn’t fail to miss the way your face started heating up obviously from the distinct flush of ruby pink on your cheeks. 

i pull your arms away and pull my hands up to cup your face again, your face heated up so much it felt like you had a fever which last time i checked you didn’t so we were cleared. but i lean forward and plant a gentle kiss onto your forehead before moving down in front of your lips, “god, i love you so much renjun.” i say as i leave one last gentle kiss. with that, i pull away and you steal the chance to say it back; “i love you too idiot.” of course, not without dissing me in some way because that’s how you are. with that, we ended our night tangled in each other’s arms with your face hiding in my neck and my face buried in your hair. 

in the morning, we woke up still in each other’s arms with the morning sun creeping through the blinds of your bedroom window. compiled in your bedsheets, you buried your face in my neck to hide away from the sun. i laugh softly at your cuteness before hugging you tighter in my grasp, thinking about how thankful i am for being granted to be with someone like you, for you were truly a mystery at first but now you’re like an open book, holding the entire universe in your grasp including my heart and emotions with that. 

 

hoping that one day, i’ll get to spend every day with you.

**Author's Note:**

> again, to future me i'm not sorry
> 
> if y'all wanna stalk me:
> 
> twitter @astromochii


End file.
